


The Prettiest Star

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Stargazing, it's rly short but ahhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Elementary school-aged Kanou and Mihashi go stargazing





	The Prettiest Star

Kanou rolled around and crawled out of the tent.

It was starting to get dark.

He and Mihashi had just finished their practice and were now resting before the other event of the day.

Kanou looked back into the tent, at Mihashi who was lying on his stomach with his head resting on his hands. He definitely wasn’t asleep, but his eyes were closed. Kanou smiled, thinking about how happy Mihashi is going to be. He tended to be amazed by such things. Kanou himself wasn’t as into the events themselves as he was into watching Mihashi open his mouth in astonishment and point at the sky.

It was truly beautiful, every single time.

The dark-haired boy looked at the sky again. There were no clouds around, that’s good. There will be more to see. He would hate for tonight to be ruined by anything like that.

‘Reeeeeen’ he yelled into the tent ‘come out, I think it’s time.’  
Mihashi opened one eye and looked straight at him from behind his permanently messy fringe.  
‘O-Ok!!’ he responded in a muffled but understandable way, and followed Kanou out of the tent.

By the time he was out, rubbing his eyes and looking around, Kanou was already seated in grass, about two meters away from the tent.  
Mihashi joined him and looked at the evening sky. Some stars were already visible, and he could feel the fuzzy sensation in his chest. So pretty!…  
He was looking around, vaguely conscious of Kanou’s eyes following him all the time. Soon the sky will be full of them! So many stars!  
Suddenly, he grabbed the other’s hand, and squeezed it, his own other hand pointing at the sky in front of him.

‘Shuu-chan! Shuu-chan, look! A falling star!’  
Kanou, however, wasn’t conscious of any stars at that moment, since his whole mind was focused entirely on the fact Mihashi was holding his hand.  
‘Shuu-chaaan’ Mihashi looked him in the eyes, still holding his hand ‘you gotta! Make a wish!’  
Kanou blinked, hoping his sudden blush is not too apparent.  
‘Uhh. Sure.’  
What could he wish for? There is one thing.  
‘Am I supposed to tell what I wished for?’  
‘No!! Don’t tell me!!’  
That might be better, he thought. His wish was all kinds of embarrassing anyway.

Kanou leaned back until his head touched the grass. Mihashi followed him soon after, still not letting go of his hand.  
They could now see all the stars, all of them, a black sky full of stars. Mihashi kept pointing at the stars and talking about specific ones. Kanou was trying to listen to him, but he felt his consciousness drifting away. This was too comfortable, and too dark.  
He squeezed Mihashi’s hand gently.  
Yes, this was good.

‘Hey, Shuu-chan?’  
‘Mmm?’  
‘Which star is your favourite?’

Kanou rolled to the side so his face was now against Mihashi’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and, into the shoulder, he whispered ‘you. You are my…prettiest star…’ sleepily.

He could feel Mihashi’s cheek resting on his head, his hair probably tickling him.

He could hear Mihashi’s comments on the stars, now considerably less loud but still enthusiastic, but he couldn’t understand a word.

His wish at that moment would have been for that feeling of comfort to never end.

And to always have Mihashi by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one but I still love it


End file.
